


You Should Carry Me

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [143]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x10, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on this post: </b>wait….. what if ian jumps on mickeys back and mickey can’t hold him up and they fall on the ground and they have one of those moments where they’re on top of each other and they kiss</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Carry Me

They laughed as they stumbled down the street, Mickey's arm wrapping around Ian's waist and clinging to his jacket while Ian's hand held tightly to Mickey's shoulder.

"Watch it, watch it!" Mickey said with a grin. "Your fat feet are standin' on my feet, keep 'em on your side."

"Can't," Ian said, leaning his chin against Mickey's bleeding head and Mickey squeezed him tighter.

"Do it you drunk asshole," he said.

"You should carry me."

"No, okay, no," Mickey said, giving Ian a light shove. "You're fuckin' tall, and heavy, and I should know, you're always fallin' asleep on top of me."

"Come on, let me up," he said, wriggling clumsily out of Mickey's grip until he was behind him, hands on his shoulders and launching himself onto Mickey's back.

"Shit!" Mickey said lurching forward and the two of them laughed loudly as Mickey wobbled into the fence as he hitched him up higher. "You're such an ass."

Ian laughed even harder, nuzzling his nose against the side of Mickey's head and brushing his lips by his ear.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled as he tripped over his clumsy feet and the two of them were taking a tumble into the hard pavement, smiles never leaving their faces. "Oh, ow, fuck..." he mumbled.

Ian lifted himself up a little and let Mickey roll onto his back before pressing his chest against him again.

"You really can't hold your liquor can you?" he grinned, the floppy fringe of his ginger hair hanging down so sweetly.

"I can't hold my fucking boyfriend," he said with a smile as he stared up at him.

Ian leant in and caught Mickey's lips with his own, parting them and slipping his tongue behind his teeth as they both closed their eyes. Mickey brought a hand up to brush his fingers against Ian's chin.

His other hand wrapped around Ian's waist and held him tighter, forgetting that they were lying in the middle of a cold street on a cold night, because the rest of his body was just surging with heat.

Ian pulled his lips back and just stared down at him with a goofy grin, adoring him like the dork he was.

"Don't pass out on me asshole, you're fuckin' heavy," Mickey said, shaking his head.

"You said that," Ian whispered, leaning in to kiss him again, quickly this time, until they finally had to get to their feet again.


End file.
